


After the Mission - Christmas Special

by fringeperson



Series: After the Mission [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Birth, Don't copy to another site, F/M, I will not disavow old works just because they're old and I'm a better writer now, Labour, Old Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: I figured I should do something for Christmas. Fukurou - Hermione - has gone into labour! This is actually just a short and sweet thing, no pain mentioned - because shinobi feel no pain.~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Hatake Kakashi
Series: After the Mission [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	After the Mission - Christmas Special

Fred and George Weasley were pacing in the hallway of the hospital nervously. They'd received a message from Hermione that she was going into labour. Well, strictly speaking they'd received a message from her little brother Sasuke, and her name wasn't really Hermione, it was Fukurou, but that was beside the point. The twin brothers had immediately portkey'd out and now they, along with Fukurou's husband Hatake Kakashi, were pacing nervously in the hallway, waiting for word that it was over, all of them praying to whoever would listen that she and the little ones would be fine.

Yeah, plural. She was having twins. Fred and George had laughed for a moment, and then remembered watching their mother go through her pregnancy with Ron and then Ginny – not fun. According to their father, it had been even worse with the two of them.

"So what will you call them?" Fred asked, breaking the tense silence. He just couldn't take it any more.

"Since we found out they were twins, Fukurou's been adamant that one of them be a Hatake and the other an Uchiha," Kakashi answered.

"I thought since you were married you had the same name," George said.

Kakashi nodded. "I offered to take Fukurou's name, she's the head of her clan, so she can't become a Hatake, but Fukurou said that I was the last of my clan, so she wouldn't hear of it," he said, smiling fondly beneath his mask. "So we're married, but no one changed name."

"Do you know if they'll be boys or girls?" Fred asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Sakura and Hinata both checked, they're going to be healthy twin boys," he answered, then sighed. "I hope they're nothing like you, no offence."

Fred and George laughed, but it was weak in the tense situation. "None taken," they said together.

"Hatake-senpai," Hinata called, sticking her head out of the room which had been sound-proofed so that labour screams would not be heard. "Fukurou-sensei wants you." The girl was smiling. "Time to meet your sons."

Kakashi almost moaned in relief and fell to the floor, but he was still quickly around Hinata and into the room.

"Can we come in too?" Fred asked, gesturing between himself and his brother.

Hinata smiled. "Give them a minute," she said, stepping out of the doorway and closing it behind her. "Fukurou-sensei knows you're here, she'll call you in when she's ready."

Fred and George nodded, sagged to the floor, and then started quizzing the pearl-eyed girl about the babies.

~oOo~

"Kakashi, come and meet your sons," Fukurou said, beaming at her husband. Her black hair was plastered to her face with sweat and she looked exhausted, but she had a brand new baby in each arm, and Kakashi thought she was so beautiful.

One boy had Uchiha black hair, and the other had Hatake white, so at least they wouldn't have problems telling them apart.

"Well, name them Papa," Fukurou said, smiling up at him.

Kakashi stood by the bed, gently stroking his calloused fingers over hair that was only barely there.

"Uchiha Yusuke and Hatake Tadase," Kakashi said softly. "Is that alright?"

Fukurou nodded tiredly. "I think they're wonderful names," she agreed, then turned to the pink-haired nurse that was still cleaning up. "Sakura, will you go to the compound and tell everyone?" she asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "You'll be fit to go home tomorrow," she added. "Just try and take it easy – and no missions Fukurou-sensei!"

Fukurou laughed. "Yes yes, Dr Sakura, I promise," she said, drawing a cross on her chest between the two newborns. "And you can send in the twins which are waiting out there as well on your way," she added, jerking her head at the door.

Sakura nodded, put the last sponge in the sink, and disappeared out the door, letting Fred and George in at the same time.

"You really do great work Hermione," Fred complimented.

"But we're _so_ teaching them how to prank," George added, grinning.

Fukurou laughed as Kakashi moaned.

"Maybe," Fukurou said firmly, smiling at her friends before looking back up at Kakashi and stealing a kiss from his masked lips.


End file.
